


Обретение

by mar_len



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_len/pseuds/mar_len
Summary: Юи шаг за шагом познаёт мир Духов и чувствует себя свободной, а когда смотрит на Леди и видит её улыбку — ещё и счастливой.
Relationships: The Painted Lady/Yue (Avatar)
Kudos: 1





	Обретение

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyatka_the_best](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyatka_the_best/gifts).



Юи страшно. Зная о мире Духов лишь по чужим рассказам, она не думала, что он будет настолько мрачным. Девушке хочется сесть и заплакать: что теперь делать, как быть? Всё слишком непонятно и тревожно. 

Но вдруг она слышит чей-то голос.

Спустя несколько долгих минут выясняется, что спасительницу зовут Цветная Леди. Новая знакомая приглашает девушку к себе. Успокаивает, отпаивает чудесным чаем (у себя дома Юи такого точно не пробовала).

Оказывается, ей ещё многое предстоит узнать. Но это не страшно. Напротив, открывающийся новый мир манит всевозможными чудесами, кажется, ждущими только её, и тайнами, которые хочется разгадывать. 

Но самое главное, что понимает бывшая принцесса Северного Племени Воды: она здесь не одна. То первое знакомство точно было судьбоносным, и теперь у неё есть та, кто готова помочь открывать что-то новое. Ведь вместе всегда интереснее, правда?

Поэтому Юи шаг за шагом познаёт мир Духов и чувствует себя свободной.  
А когда встречается взглядами с Леди и замечает её улыбку — ещё и по-настоящему счастливой.

***

Леди до сих пор не может толком объяснить, что именно в тот день толкнуло её отправиться в ту добром забытую часть мира Духов. Какое-то смутное волнение сдавливало грудь, было неспокойно. Казалось, она обязательно должна быть там, будто нечто притягивало её. (Потом всё же оказывается понятно: Луна и Река связаны, и то, что чувствует одна, может уловить и вторая).

Ещё она не может забыть страх и отчаянье во взгляде бедняжки, которую встретила. Леди тогда искренне становится жаль девушку и она понимает, что просто обязана помочь.

Страх у Юи постепенно исчезает, но тень тревоги не покидает её, травница это видит. Читает по робким движениям, обеспокоенному выражению лица. Новая знакомая кажется ей цветком, «заснувшим» от зимнего холода. 

Леди делает всё, чтобы помочь, и, похоже, весна начинается скоро, благодаря её усилиям. Бывшая принцесса постепенно расцветает день ото дня. С искренним любопытством слушает рассказы о травах и мире Духов, восхищаясь всем, что узнала. И в ответ тоже делится историями своей жизни в Северном Племени Воды. Пусть они не столь увлекательные, зато идут от самого сердца. Травница ценит это.

И, кажется, в самой Леди постепенно тоже что-то расцветает. 

Потому что, держа руку Юи, она отчётливо чувствует, что теперь больше не одинока. А затем, глядя на луну, сияющую в ночном небе, Леди сжимает в руках целебные травы (сегодня они вместе их собирали) и тихо шепчет: «Спасибо».

**Author's Note:**

> Ещё раз с днём рождения, Пятка!


End file.
